Tangled Up in You
by Mayaty-Cute
Summary: Gender-bent Tangled! Enough said ;
1. Chapter 1

**Pure experimenting. Based off of this adorable gender-bent Disney princess picture I found. **

**Just a fair warning...the Mother Gothel as a man obsessed with hair thing in this is going to be extremely creepy. My goal is to creep you out...  
**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

_This...is the story of how I died..._

_Don't worry! This is actually a really fun story...in fact it isn't even mine.  
_

_This is the story about a boy...named Rapunzle.  
_

_And it starts...with the sun.  
_

_Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. And from this single drop of sunlight, drew a magic golden flower.  
_

_It had the power to heal the sick and injured.  
_

_Centuries past, and a kingdom with a beloved king and queen prospered. Now the queen...was very sick. She was running out of time, so the kingdom went searching for the magic flower.  
_

_Now...an old man...named Gothen...was keeping the flower for himself to stay young for hundreds of years. And all he had to do, was sing a special song.  
_

"Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal was has been hurt. Change the fates design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine."_  
_

_Yeah...he sings to the flower...turns young...creepy right?_

_Anyway, one night when Gothen went to visit the flower, he damaged it's cover in a quick escape from a coming crowd. It was palace soldiers. They found the flower and took it back to the kingdom with them. Gothen followed, not far behind.  
_

_The magic of the flower healed the queen. A heathly baby boy, a prince was born, with beautiful golden hair. __The king and queen were enchanted by their son's beautiful hair, and decided to let it remain as long as it could be.  
_

___I'll give you a hint. That's Rapunzle._  


_To celebrate his birth, the king and queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. And for that one moment, everything was perfect...but then that moment ended.  
_

Gothen snuck into the baby's chambers and sang quietly under his breath._  
_

"Flower gleam and glow...let your power shine..." The long hair of the small child began to glow. Gothen beamed as his shriveled hand returned to its former glory. He took his scissors and cut a tiny bit of hair. He growled as the hair turned brown in his shriveling hands.

This growl caused the child to stir. A small cry escaped his lips. Gothen scooped up the child and ran to the balcony. The baby stirred a little more as he climbed down the rope ladder. Once away from the castle, Gothen admired the sleeping child in his arms. His flower was safe.

_Now...the king and queen were devastated to find their baby missing. They sent hundreds of search parties throughout the kingdom, but it was no use..._

_Gothen had taken to baby to a tower hidden in the woods and raised him as his own. He would have little Rapunzle sing the song to him while he brushed his hair.  
_

"Save what has been lost...bring back what once was mine. What once was mine."

_Gothen had found his new magic flower...and he was determined to keep him safe._

"Daddy...why can't I go outside?"

"The outside world is a dangerous place filled with awful people. You must stay here, where your safe. Do you understand Rapunzle?"

"Yes Daddy."

_But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Every year on his birthday, the king and queen would launch thousands of floating lanterns into the sky...in hope that one day...their prince would come home._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. More to come if you want ;)**_  
_

**I don't own Tangled.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the super slow update. I've been stuck. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"FOUND YA!" Pascal squeaked in shock as Rapunzle scooped him up by his tail.

"That's 22 for me...how about 23 out of 45."

Pascal groaned. Rapunzle stuck out his tounge.

"Alright then..." He put Pascal down. "What do you wanna do?"

Pascal's face lit up. He pointed his tail towards the ground.  
Rapunzle sighed.

"I don't think so. I like it up here...and so do you."

Pascal raised an eyebrow. Rapunzle avoided his gaze.

"Maybe another time OK buddy...I have to ask Father first."

Rapunzle kicked his legs back inside. Pascal jumped up onto his shoulder.

"It isn't too bad in here...right?"

_My name's Rapunzle. Ever since I was little, I've lived in a high stone tower with my Father. He always told me that the outside world was dangerous, and that people would try to use me for my hair...whatever that means. My hair is pretty long, 75 feet to be exact. It's quite bothersome...but it's also really cool. I can climb up to the highest points of the_ tower.

Rapunzle tossed a length of hair towards a lever and pulled down on it. The room lit up with sunlight.

_Father leaves a lot, to go get food and clothing and stuff, so it;s up to Pascal and I too keep the place tidy. Oh right...Pascal is my little ferret who found his way up here a long time ago. We've been best friends ever since._

"Come on Pascal! Time to get to work."

* * *

**Now this one scene will be kinda weirdish and awkward. You've seen the film, just imagine the scene with a guy ;P. Other songs will make more sense.**

* * *

_Seven A.M., the usual morning line-up_  
_Start on the chores, and sweep 'til the floor's are _  
_clean_  
_Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up_  
_Sweep again_  
_And by then_  
_It's, like, seven fifteen _  
_And so I'll read a book_  
_Or maybe 2 or 3 Ill add a few new paintings_  
_To my gallery _  
_I'll play guitar and knit and cook_  
_And basically_  
_Just wonder, when will my life begin?_

_Then, after lunch, it's puzzles, and darts,and _  
_baking..._  
_Paper-mache, a bit of ballet, and chess..._  
_Pottery and ventriloquy, candle-making..._  
_Then I'll stretch_  
_Maybe sketch_  
_Take a climb. Sew a shirt_

_And I'll re-read the books_  
_If I have time to spare_  
_I'll paint the wall some more_  
_I'm sure there's room somewhere_  
_And then I'll brush, and brush_  
_And brush, and brush my hair_  
_Stuck in the same place I've always been_  
_And I'll keep wondrin'_  
_And wonderin'_  
_And wonderin'_  
_And wonderin'_  
_When will my life begin?_

Rapunzle sighed and looked out the window.

_Tomorrow night..._  
_The lights will appear..._  
_Just like they do on my birthday each year...What is it like..._  
_Out there where they glow..._  
_Now that I'm older..._  
_Father might just let me go..._

Rapunzle admired the painting of himself watching the lights.

"What do you think they are Pascal?"

The little ferret rested it's head on Rapunzle's shoulder.

* * *

3 women ran across the palace roof. The jumped higher and higher until they reached the very top.

Fiona Ryder glanced at her accomplices, then looked out at the view.

"Wow...I could get used to a view like this..."

"Ryder...come on..."

"Hold on...Yup...girls I want a castle."

The large, muscular Stabbington Sisters glared at her. Stella, the eldest, crossed her arms.

"We do this job...and you can buy your own castle."

Stalone...the silent one...grabbed Fiona by her collar.

Fiona held her breath as she was lowered down into the crown room. She held her satchel tightly in one hand. A guard sneezed.

"Ugh...hay fever?"

"Yeah..."

The guard turned around. "WHAT? ...HEY WAIT!"

Fiona was already climbed out of the ceiling.

Fiona and the sisters were running out of the kingdom towards the forest.

"Can't you picture me in a castle? Because I sure can! All the things we've seen and it's only 8 in the morning! LADIES THIS IS A VERY BIG DAY!

* * *

Rapunzle closed his paint box and sighed.

"This is it. This is a very big day Pascal...I'm gonna do it...I'm gonna ask him."

"RAPUNZLE! LET DOWN YOUR HAIR!"

"It's time...quick don't let him see you." Rapunzle lifted Pascal onto a ledge and watched him sink into the shadows before running across the room. He tied some hair up onto a hook and the let the rest fall out the window. After a few minutes, Rapunzle had pulled his father up into the tower.

"Hello Father."

"Hello Rapunzle..." The tired man slumped across the room into a chair.

"Are you alright?!"

"Yes yes I just got a little worn out that's all...I have to head out again soon...but I'm tired...won't you sing for me."

"OK!"

Rapunzle sat down in front of his father and wrapped his arms over his knees. He began singing quickly.

_Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine_

"Wait! Rapunzle slow down!" Gothen grabbed at his hair in a panic.

Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine

Gothen sighed as his youth returned to him, faster than usual. "Rapunzle..."

"SO FATHER!" Rapunzle was right in his face. "I was thinking...since...you know my birthday is tomorrow and all...maybe I could...maybe we could..."

"Rapunzle...you're mumbling...you know how I hate the mumbling it's just BLAH BLAH BLAH...and"

"Anyway! I was wondering if you could..."

"You know Rapunzle when I was your age I always wanted to learn how to knit."

"I know how to knit...but I was wondering..."

"What about candle making? Can you make candles? we're running low."

"Father I made 47 candles this morning. What I'm trying to saying is..."

"I remember one time when you were little you dropped a whole batch of drying candles into a bucket of water and..."

"FATHER I WANT TO SEE THE FLOATING LIGHTS!"

"The what?"

"The floating lights! I've been trying to tell you." Rapnuzle jumped up next to his painting. "See..."

"...you mean the stars."

"No see this is the thing, I've been tracking stars..." Rapunzle used a bit of hair to open a window and reveal a charted graph of the moon's cycle. "and they're around every night, but these...these appear on my birthday..._only _on my birthday."

Gothen stared up at the chart. After a few moments, he sighed.

"Rapunzle...you want to go outside? Just...look at youself. You're so fragile. Still a little sapling...a sprout! You know why we stay up in this tower..."

"I know but-"

"That's right! To keep you safe and sound son..."

Rapunzle watched as his father crossed the room and began closing the curtains.

"Guess I always knew this day was coming...soon you'd want to leave the nest. Soon...but not yet!"

"But-"

"Trust me pet. Father knows best."

Rapunzle sighed. _Here he goes again._

_Listen to your Father, it's a scary world out there.  
Fatther knows best one way or another something will go wrong, I swear.  
Ruffians, thugs, poision ivy, quicksand, cannibals and snakes, the plague.  
_

"No!"

_Yes  
Also large bugs, girls with pointy teeth. And stop no more you'll just upset me.  
Fathers right here, mother will protect you.  
Son here's what i suggest.  
Skip the drama stay with Papa.  
Father knows best.  
Father knows best take it from your daddy on your own you won't survive.  
Sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy.  
Please they'll eat you up alive.  
Gullible, naive positively grubby  
Ditsy and a bit,well,vague  
Plus i believe your getting kind of chubby. I'm just saying cause i wuv you.  
Father understands, Fathers here to help you  
All i have is one request._

Gothen looked at Rapunzle straight in the eyes.

"Rapunzle?"

"Yes Father?"

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again."

"...Yes father..."

Gothern smiled. "Don't forget it...or you'll regret it."

_Father...knows...best._

Rapunzle watched as his Father grabbed his belongings and headed towards the leadge. Rapunzle helped him down the tower and watched him walk out of their clearing into the woods. He rested his head on his arms and let his hair sway in the breeze.

* * *

**Well that was fun. ****  
**

**Writing Gothen was tough because Gothel is so so SO feminine. So I guess Gothen is just an extremely fabulous father. Take that as you will.  
**

**Going to get started on the next chapter so don't fret. I'll get it in ASAP.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've decided to be a little more creative with the story. I've been a little too focused on going word for word with the original plot. So it's going to be a teency bit more occ but still following the story. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Fiona and the Stabbington Sisters raised through the forest, the satchel tied over Stella's chest. Not far behind was the Royal Guards, led by the general, going after the thieves for the crown. Fiona laughed.

"Isn't this fun girls?"

Fiona's excitement disappeared as the trio reached a dead end.

"Oh damn it all...um...here you two help me up...and I'll help you guys after."

The twins glared at her in suspicion.

"Whaaaaat? You don't trust me? After allllll we've been through?"

The twins looked at each other. The sounds of horses and shouting guards came closer. They silently agreed. Stella lifted herself onto Stalone's shoulders, and hoisted Fiona up in a swift movement. Fiona settled herself at the top of the cliff.

"Now help us up Ryder."

"Sorry...my hands are full." Fiona revealed the satchel in her hand. "Laterz!" She ran off. The sound of Stella yelling after her was soon overpowered by the rumbling of horses.

"Crap..." Fiona raced down the hill. She dodged incoming harpoons and grabbed onto a vine. She laughed at first, then yelped as she fell off and landed on someone.

"RYDER!" It was the 2nd in Command of the Royal Guard, Maxin. She glared up at Fiona.

"Hey now. Bye now." Fiona punched the woman in the face and jumped up. "My satchel. No touchy." She raced down the path and hid behind some ivy leaves. She stepped farther into the darkness and froze when the guards were close.

"Find Ryder now!"

"But mam...you face..."

"NEVERMIND THAT JUST GO!"

Fiona snickered and headed farther into the darkness. She found some light and followed it. She gasped as a huge stone tower sat in the middle of the small canyon.

"Wow..." She smirked and ran towards it. "Talk about 5 star living..."

The stones were uneven and easy to climb. Fiona lifted herself onto the ledge and pushed the doors open. Her eyes widened as she took in the cozy scenery. The walls were covered in paintings. Every inch had color. As she admired everything, one thing caught her eye.

_Is that...hair?_

"HEY!"

Fiona jumped. She tripped over something small and hit her head against the wall. She blacked out.

* * *

Rapunzle raced down the steps. He stepped cautiously towards the person. Was it a man? It did have short brown hari. It wasn't a man, it couldn't be...it had...lumps...on it's chest.

"Men don't have those right Pascal?"

The ferret sniffed the person and shook its head. Rapunzle walked closer to the person.

"I think Father said it was called...a _woman_."

Her knelt down next to the _woman_.

"...It sure is pretty...I've never seen anything like it Pascal..."

Rapunzle reached out and moved a strand of hair from the woman's face. Her eyes popped open and Rapunzle jumped back in surprise.

"AH!"

"WHA?"

The woman sat up quickly, wincing and clutching her head. Rapunzle stared at her with wide eyes.

"W-where am I?"

"In my house."

"WHAT? ow..."

The girl started to get up. Rapunzle tried to help but she rejected his hand.

"I'm fine really..."

The girl got to her feet and brushed off her denim vest. Rapunzle admired her outfit. _Wow I wonder how she sewed that_.

"HEY!"

"WHA-"

"You're checking me out aren't you?!"

"C-checking...out...your...what? No I was admiring the stitching on your jacket."

* * *

Fiona looked at the boy. _Admiring my...jacket? What is this guy? _

The boy was tall, about half a foot taller than her. He had long hair, _really _long hair. It stretched across the room in a big blonde heap. He was wearing a violet outfit that looked like it was made out of silk. He was staring down at her with these eyes...his big...green eyes. _Damn...they're...beautiful. _

Fiona shook her head. _Don't you start this again Fiona. Just focus on getting the crown as far from... _Fiona gasped.

"WHERE'S MY SATCHEL?!" The boy was startled by her outburst.

"You're what?"

"MY BAG! MY BROWN BAG!"

The boy looked around frantically then pointed down at the ground. Fiona turned as swiped the bag off the ground.  
She adjusted the strap over her shoulder and straightened up.

"Well blondie...I better be get going...I gotta get out of the kingdom but nightfall."

"Why do you mean king-"

"RAPUNZLE! LET DOWN YOUR HAIR!"

The boy's green eyes grew as wide as the moon. He fumbled about and then finally pushed Fiona towards a green wardrobe.

"Hey what are you-"

"_Shhhhhhhhhhh _you need to stay in here! If my father sees you he'll be SO upset."

Before Fiona could get details, she noticed the satchel sitting across the room.

"_Hide that satchel damnit!" _She whispered as the boy shut the door.

"_Ok." _He whispered back. She listened to the sounds of him racing across the room. Hair dragged along the floor with him. She heard the sound of another cupboard shutting and relaxed. _I hope I can trust this guy..._

* * *

Rapunzle sighed as his father finally climbed onto the ledge. He was out of breath from running around the room.

"What took you so long son?"

"I...I was uh...up there...and..." Rapunzle couldn't even talk.

Gothen eyed him suspiciously. He shrugged and continued talking.

"I always hate leaving after a fight...especially since I've done nothing wrong."

"Fight?" Rapunzle shook it off. "Anyway...there was something I wanted to talk about."

"Don't start with the stars son Father is tired."

"A-actually...about that...you see...I found a..."

"Rapunzle please..."

"But Father-"

"I said no."

"But if you would just-"

"ENOUGH! NO IS NO YOUNG MAN! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS TOWER...EVER!"

Rapunzle was frozen, leaning against the wardrobe as if the girl inside could help him. Gothen was leaning against the counter top, as if yelling had physically exhausted him. They stood in silence for several minutes until Rapunzle finally spoke.

"I-I'm sorry Father...I won't ask again..."

"Good."

"But...if I can't go out for my birthday...maybe...maybe you could get me some new paints?"

"What kind?"

"The kind...made of seashells...those are the best...and I'm all out..."

"That...is a very long journey...almost three days time."

"Please Father...it's just...those are better than...the stars..."

"As you wish son. Fetch me another shirt and I'll be on my way."

"Yes Father..." Rapunzle walked across the room and picked up a clean shirt. He assisted his Father out of the tower and watched him leave the cavern. Once Gothen was out of sight, Rapunzle walked to the wardrobe and opened it.

"Miss..." The door opened and the girl stepped out. She looked upset. "Is something wrong?"

* * *

Fiona stared up at the boy. His once bright and curious eyes were now dimmed. He looked like he wanted to cry. Fiona wanted to comfort him. She wanted to hug him and tell him things could be better. She wanted to _Ew stop sympathy is for the weak. Get out of here._

Fiona crossed her arms. "It's nothing...where's my satchel?"

The boy looked around. "Oh it's...over here..." Fiona watched as he crossed the room and climbed up onto a mantle. He pulled back the large curtains to reveal a detailed painting. Sitting on the inside edge of the mantle was Fiona's satchel, but she was mesmerized by the painting.

It was beautiful, the most beautiful painting she'd ever seen. Every inch of it was as crisp and clean as something the Queen herself would've painted.

"You did this?"

The boy had already hopped off the mantle. He turned back to it.

"Uh...yeah...I started it this morning..."

"THIS MORNING?!"

"Yeah..."

"Not bad kid..."

The boy handed Fiona the satchel. She took in and started towards the ledge.

"Thanks a lot kid. See ya."

Fiona jumped onto the ledge and looked out. It was a pretty far drop. She turned back to the boy. His smiley demeanor was long gone. He was slumping across the room picking lengths of his hair off of things. A furry creature that resembled a rat was sitting on his shoulder. Fiona sighed. _Don't do it Ryder...don't do it...shit..._

"Wanna come?"

"What?" The boy looked up at her.

"I said..." Fiona sighed. "do you want to come with me?"

The boy stared at her in shock. "A-are you...serious?"

"Yeah...now hurry up and answer before I change my mind."

"YES YES YES YES OMIGOD YES!" The boy ran up to her like he was 6 years old.

"We can...go see the lanterns...and then I'm bringing you straight back got that?"

"Yes."

"Alright...no let's find a way down."

The boy smirked. _Whoa...sexy smir-NOPE stop it Ryder._

"I think I can help."

Fiona watched as he lifted most of his hair onto a large silver hook before letting the rest drop down.

"You can't be serious..."

"I am."

Fiona glanced at him in suspicion. He just smiled at her.

"Do you trust me?"

Fiona looked down at the ground, then back at him.

"Aw...what the hell? Why not?"

Fiona gasped as the boy wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Ready?"

"Nope."

Then they jumped.

* * *

**UGH SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

**I worked all freaking day on this so yal better be grateful because I skipped a WHOLE day of NaNoWriMo for you lovely jerkfaces.  
**

**Enjoy. And don't expect an update toooo soon because I'm working on NaNoWriMo.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the positive remarks. It's been a crazy few weeks with tech week and ultimately failing NaNoWriMo because of my busy schedule. ****Enjoy  
**

* * *

Fiona looked away from the ground as they soared down. She clutched onto Rapunzle's shirt a lot harder than she meant to. _Heights just aren't my thing_. She looked up at Rapunzle's face. His eyes lit up like fireworks as he smiled from ear to ear. She watched in surprise as his smile turned to a frown. He looked straight up at the tower.

"IS SOMETHING WRONG?" Fiona shouted.

Rapunzle looked at her and nodded. She glanced at the top of the tower and noticed a shiny looking hook falling off the ledge.

"FAN-TASTIC!"

Fiona closed her eyes, expecting impact. When she opened her eyes, she was shocked. Rapunzle had landed flat on his back in the thick grass. He was in hysterics as blonde hair fell around them. Fiona chuckled until she realized that she was lying on top of Rapunzle, his arms still wrapped around her.

"Blondie...BLONDIE!"

Rapunzle stopped laughing. He wasn't looking at Fiona. Suddenly, he turned over on his side, bringing Fiona with him. When she glanced over his massive shoulder she spotted the massive hook wedged in the ground.

"That could've killed us!"

Rapunzle let go of Fiona and sat up. He stared at everything around them: the grass, the stream, the flowers, the bugs. He untied the hook from the end of his hair and stood up. He said nothing. He just stared.

Fiona stumbled to her feet, still startled from the fall. She watched Rapunzle curiously as he admired everything. She stepped back and leaned against the tower.

_Just smell the grass...the dirt...just like I dreamed they'd be..._

"Excuse me..."

_Just smell that summer breeze, the way it's calling me..._

"Blondie?"

_For like the first time ever...I'm completely free..._

"Are you singing?"

_I could go running...and racing...and dancing...and chasing..._

"Where the hell are you going? Blondie..."

_and leaping and bounding, hair flying heart pounding and splashing and reeling and finally feeling..._

Fiona ran after him as he zipped out of the canyon.

"BLONDIE!"

_That's when my life...begiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ins._

* * *

**Ok so I'm legit about to right my favorite scene in the whole freaking movie so please use your little Tangled brains and imagine the exact same sequence of event as Rapunzle says his lines. Did I just write line? Yes I did. Ugh...tech week...ENJOY**

* * *

Rapunzle looked around in awe.

"I can't believe I did this...I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THIS...Father would be so furious...well that's ok, what he doesn't know won't kill him right?...omigosh this would kill him...THIS IS SO FUN!...I am a horrible son, I'm going back...I AM NEVER GOING BAAAACK...I am a DESPICABLE human being...WHOOOO BEST DAY EVER!"

* * *

Maxin growled as she eyes Fiona Ryder's wanted poster. She sniffed the air and raced off.

oooooo

Gothen nearly screamed as a woman charged into him and knocked him to the ground.

"I apologize sir..." The burly woman pulled him to his feet.

"I-it's nothing dearie. I was just-"

Gothen's eyes widened as her took in her outfit. _A palace guard uniform...where's...the rest of..._

"What are you doing in the woods sir? There's a criminal on the loose."

"I-I was just headed off towards the sea."

"Well keep a close eye. There is danger afoot..."

Gothen raised an eyebrow as the woman sniffed the air.

"Where is the rest of your fleet?"

"We separated just East of the creek."

Gothen yelped. "Rapunzle!"

He raced off towards home

oooooo

Maxin stared at the old man curiously, but shrugged and continued forward.

* * *

Fiona glanced down at Rapunzle in frustration. He ran halfway around the world in his little dramatic moment and that involved her chasing after him and waiting for him at every single place he stopped to mope. Now he was sitting next to a tree with his head between his knees. _I really hope he isn't crying...I can't deal with crying boys..._

"Look Blondie...if you _really _want to go back..."

"NO!" He looked up at her in shock. His eyes were puffy. _Yup...crying..._

"Then get over yourself! Your dad won't even notice you're gone. So chill..."

Rapunzle slowly got to his feet.

"O-ok...I'm just doubting myself..."

Fiona crossed her arms and stared into the woods. Then it hit her.

_If I can convince him to go back home...then I can book it before sundown..._

"Hey are you hungry?"

"Uh...a little..."

"GREAT! I know a great place for lunch! Come on!"

Fiona grabbed his hand and pulled him down a narrow path.

* * *

Gothen raced towards the tower in fright. There were no guards in sight.

"RAPUNZLE! LET DOWN YOUR HA-"

Gothen gasped as he noticed the large hook sitting in the grass. The grass was disturbed around the hook.

"N-No...i-impossible..."

Gothen ran to the other side of the tower and pulled at the thick moss. He was able to open a creaky old wooden door and crawl up the narrow staircase. He coughed on cobwebs and heaved the floor tile out of its place.

"RAPUNZLE!"

He looked around the empty room. He collapsed on the floor in a fit of tears. Wiping his eyes, he surveyed the room.

"You couldn't have gotten far..."

Gothen walked into his room and pulled a dagger from his bedside drawer. He tucked it into his cloak and left the tower. After slamming the wooden door shut, Gothen caught a glimpse of something in the grass. He picked up a leather satchel in curiosity and opened it. He reached inside and pulled something shiny out. He shrieked and dropped the glistening crown. Trembling, he reached into the bag and pulled out a wanted poster and a map of the region.

_Wanted: Dead or Alive_

_Fiona Ryder  
_

Gothen carefully picked up the crown and headed towards the closest thing on the map.

_The Ugly Duckling a.k.a The Largest Criminal hangout West of the kingdom._


	5. Chapter 5

"Aw there it is...the Ugly Duckling. Great place..."

Rapunzle admired the little inn.

"Well...I do like ducklings."

"YAY!"

Fiona pulled him along towards the door. In one swift motion she kicked it open.

"LADIES! I GOT MYSELF A BOYFRIEND!"

Rapunzle gasped as a variety of tough, angry-looking women turned towards him and Fiona. Different sizes and shapes, each woman had at least 3 weapons and 4 tattoos. One had a beard. Fiona pushed him along.

"You smell that blondie? That's the smell of _realllll_ women. I don't know about you but I'd say it smells like the color brown."

Rapunzle gasped as something caught his hair. It was a small pudgy woman with a horned helmet.  
He squeaked and ran forward, his hair dragging along with him.

"That's a lot of hair." said the woman.

"He's growing it out."

Rapunzle cringed in the corner but bumped into a woman with arm-hair. He yelped and ran towards Fiona, bundling his hair up into his arms.

"Hey you alright blondie? Because...if you can't handle this..." Fiona led him towards the open door "...then maybe you should get home..."

The door slammed in their face.

"Is this you?"

A stout woman with a hook on one hand was holding a poster against the door. Fiona moved the woman's large finger to reveal a cartoon drawing of her face with a scruffy beard.

"A BEARD?! Aw...now they're just being mean."

"That's her alright!" Fiona gasped as someone grabbed her by the back of her collar and hoisted her up in the air.

"N-no come on guys...put me down...HEY!"

The women began fighting over her.

"I WANT THAT REWARD!"

"I NEED A NEW HOOK!"

"I SAW HER FIRST!"

Rapunzle scrambled around the large crowd trying to get to Fiona.

"HEY LET HER GO...THAT'S MY GUIDE!"

He sighed and tossed a strand of hair towards a loose board on the ceiling. He tightened his hair and pulled before releasing it. The board hit one of the women on the head.

Rapunzle stammered as they all turned to him.

"L-look I-I need to see the floating lights at the kingdom...come on...haven't any of you had a _dream_."

The crowd of women hung Fiona up on a hook and approached Rapunzle. He backed up in fear. The woman with a hook glared right at Rapunzle. Her face softened.

"I had a dream once..."

* * *

Fiona stopped struggling and raised an eyebrow.

_I'm malicious, mean and scary  
My sneer could curdle dairy  
And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest_

"Oh god..."

_But despite my evil look  
And my temper and my hook  
I've always yearned to be a concert_ pianist

"You've got to be kidding me..."

_Can't you see me on the stage performin' Mozart  
Ticklin' the ivories 'til they gleam?_

_Yep, I'd rather be called deadly_  
_For my killer show tune medley_  
_Thank you, 'cause way down deep inside I've got a dream_

_She's got a dream_  
_She's got a dream_  
_See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem_

_Though I do like breaking femurs_  
_You can count me with the dreamers_  
_Like everybody else, I've got a dream_

Fiona watched as Rapunzle sat of a stoll and happily swayed along with the tune.

_I've got scars and lumps and bruises_  
_Plus something here that oozes_  
_And let's not even mention my complexion_

_But despite my extra toes_  
_And my goiter and my nose_  
_I really wanna make a love connection_

_Can't you see me with a special little laddie (**Scottish accent?)**_  
_Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?_

_Though I'm one disgusting blighter_  
_I'm a lover, not a fighter_  
_'Cause way down deep inside, I've got a dream_

_I've got a dream_  
_(She's got a dream)_  
_I've got a dream_  
_(She's got a dream)_  
_And I know one day romance will reign supreme_

_Though my face leaves people screaming_  
_There's a child behind it, dreaming_  
_Like everybody else, I've got a dream_

_Tor would like to quit and be a florist_  
_Guntha does interior design_  
_Ulf is into mime, Attila's cupcakes are sublime_  
_Bruiser knits, killer sews, Fang does little puppet shows_  
_And Vladmira collects ceramic unicorns_

The women all turned to Fiona. "What about you Ryder? What's your dream?"

"Ladies...I don't sing..."

She was yanked off the hook and had three swords drawn at her neck. She jumped up onto a table.

_I have dreams like you, no, really  
Just much less touchy-feely  
They mainly happen somewhere warm and_ sunny

Fiona grabbed one of Vladmira's unicorns and placed it in a bowl of sand.

_On an island that I own  
Tanned and rested and alone_  
Surrounded_ by enormous piles of money  
_

Fiona sunk into the corner and watched as Rapunzle began to sing._  
_

_I've got a dream  
(He's got a dream)  
I've got a dream  
(He's got a dream)  
I just wanna see the floating lanterns gleam  
Yeah_

_And with every passing hour_  
_I'm so glad I left my tower_  
_Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream_

While the rest of the crowd began to harmonize. Fiona noticed a well-dressed man standing at the window. He was fuming. He glared right at Rapunzle. Fiona could've sworn she saw wrinkles forming under his eyes. Their eyes met and the man disappeared.

_She's got a dream_  
_He's got a dream_  
_They've got a dream_  
_We've got a dream_  
_So our differences ain't really that extreme_  
_We're one big team_

_Call us brutal_  
_Sick_  
_Sadistic_  
_And grotesquely optimistic_  
_'Cause way down deep inside, we've got a dream_

_I've got a dream_  
_I've got a dream_  
_I've got a dream_  
_I've got a dream_  
_I've got a dream_  
_I've got a dream_

_Yes, way down deep inside, I've got a dream_  
_Yeah_

The sound of horse came up to the doors. Rapunzle and Fiona jumped behind the bar as palace guards threw the doors open and began searching.

"WHERE'S RYDER!"_  
_

Fiona held her breath and turned to Hook-hand, who was messing with a lever. A secret passage opened up.

"Go on deary...find your dream..."

"I will..."

"Not you Ryder, I was talking to the boy."

Fiona grumbled and pulled Rapunzle down the passage

* * *

Gothen watched as Rapunzle and the thief hopped over the bar and disappeared. She spotted a woman with a hook-hand coming out from behind the bar and pushed on a lever.

"A secret passage...oh how could I let my dearest Rapunzle get mixed up with these..."

The door of the tavern opened. A wasted old woman glanced at Gothen and beamed.

"Whoa...hey there..." the woman burped "hot stuff..."

"Buzz off you drunkard...wait..."

He pulled the knife to the woman's neck.

"Where does that passage let out?"

* * *

"Those ladies were nice..."

"Yeah..." Fiona grumbled. "They were..."

"I hope they all achieve their dreams someday."

"Uhuh..." Fiona glared ahead.

"I didn't really get what your dream was..."

"Whatever..."

Fiona froze as Pascal jumped onto her shoulder. She shrieked.

"GET THIS RAT OFF OF ME!"

"Pascal omigosh..." Rapunzle grabbed it and pulled it close. "He's a ferret!"

"Nuiance..."

"Why are you so scared of him?"

"I'm not fond of rodents."

"They're not that bad."

"Ever had to _sleep _with them?!"

"Well Pascal has been around for awhile! He's my best friend! Wait...do you mean..."

"Forget it."

"You can tell me."

"Look!" Fiona turned around, lantern swinging with her, and pointed her finger in Rapunzle's face. "I don't do backstories Blondie. My business is my business and you ain't gonna hear _none _of it. I'm taking you to see this stupid lanterns and then I'm skipping town."

"You don't need to be such a sourpuss..."

Fiona glared at him through the dim light. He glared back.

"I have my satchel _brat_. Don't push it or you can get to the kingdom alone. I have better things to do then deal with some daddy's boy wimp who wants to see some lights."

Rapunzle glanced down at her satchel.

"What's so special about this thing anyway?"

"None of your damn business."

"Why were those guards looking for you?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"..." Rapunzle's eyes widened. "YOU'RE A CRIMINAL!"

"ooooooh THERE'S A BIG SURPRISE! I THINK I'M GOING TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK FROM BEING SURPRISED!"

Rapunzle backed away from her.

"I-I'll report you! I know what you look like!"

"You wouldn't know who the hell to report to! You've spent your entire life in a TOWER! Shut off from the rest of the world! You don't know ANYTHING!"

"I DO TOO! I know what you're doing isn't right! You're a thief!"

Fiona growled at him.

"Say that again..."

Rapunzle hesitated then crossed his arms. "...thief."

Fiona snapped. She went slap him but gasped when she ended up flat on her back against the ground. She looked up and watched as he started back down the tunnel. She jumped up.

"Blondie...blondie come back...YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!"

She looked down at the broken lantern. The fire was starting to dim. She grabbed some shards of rock and hit them against each other. She cursed under her breath as nothing happened.

Fiona froze as shouts came from the other end of the tunnel. She gasped as someone ran by her, pulling her along.

"WHAT THE?"

Rapunzle was the one pulling her along, but she realized the guards weren't far behind them.

"RYDER!"

Fiona ran with Rapunzle as he muttered apologies at her. "I'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorry they saw me I'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorry."

They finally reached the outside where they skidded to a stop on the cliff.

"Damn it all!"

Down below, the Stabbington Sisters burst through a wooden wall.

"Who's that?"

"They don't like me."

The guards came out of the tunnel.

"Who's that?"

"They don't like me either."

Maxin pushed aside the guards and glared at Fiona.

"Who's that?"

"Let's just assume for the moment that everyone here doesn't like me."

Rapunzle glanced around in fear, then noticed a conveniently broken piece of wood lodged in the cliff side. He mapped out an escape route and smiled.

"HERE"

He handed his frying pan to Fiona. She gaped at it.

"Where did you pu-"

Rapunzle took a very large length of hair and whipped it across the canyon. In tied onto the wood and he swung across. Landing safely on the ground, Rapunzle looked back up at Fiona, who was fighting off guards with a frying pan.

"FIONA! JUMP!"

"EXCUUUUUSE ME?"

"I SAID JUMP! I'LL CATCH YOU!"

"Think again sweetheart."

Rapunzle turned in shock as the Stabbington Sisters pointed large swords at him.

* * *

Fiona hit the last guard upside the head with the pan.

"Oh mama I have got to get me one of these..."

Ready to face her next opponent, Fiona grimaced as Maxin faced her.

"Aw shit...HEY BLONDIE STILL READY TO CATCH ME?!"

"I'M A LITTLE BUSY AT THE MOMENT!"

Fiona looked down at him. He was backing away from the Stabbington Sisters. She glanced back at Maxin.

"What are you doing Ryder?"

"Something stupid...TOODLES!"

Fiona tossed the frying pan full speed towards the sisters. She saluted to Maxin and jumped.

* * *

**Fiona facial hair idea courtesy of Firestripe49**


	6. Chapter 6

Rapunzle looked up as Fiona was falling towards him. She did a back-flip and landed right on top of the larger sister. She was able to catch her frying pan and hit the larger woman on the head. She jumped off the falling woman and faced the other one.

While the other woman was glaring and cursing at Fiona, Rapunzle took his chance and side-kicked her in the head. Fiona's jaw dropped as the other large woman collapsed.

"Holy crap Blondie..."

There was a loud creaking sound. Up above, Maxin was making her way across the canyon on a piece of wood she knocked down. Water was gushing out of the dam.

Rapunzle grabbed his hair and Fiona's hand. The two ran towards an open cave. They ran into the flooding cave as a huge rock formation tumbled down and trapped them.

* * *

"We're trapped Fiona...just let it go..."

Fiona beat of the rock one last time and cursed as she cut her hand. She leaned against the back of the cave with a shivering Rapunzle.

"I...I'm sorry Fiona."

"Edna..."

"What?"

"My name is Edna Fitzherbert...someone might as well know..."

Fiona looked away from Rapunzle, expecting laughter. But instead he replied.

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing..."

"What?!"

Fiona looked at him as he lit up with excitement. The water was nearly at their necks.

"I HAVE MAGIC HAIR THAT GLOWS WHEN I SING!"

"Are you ser-"

Fiona froze as Rapunzle sang quickly.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let you power shine  
_

The water covered them. Fiona stared into the darkness and nearly screamed as the roots of Rapunzle's hair lit up. The light continued from his roots all across the little cave. Fiona spotted an opening and began pulling at the rocks with one hand. They moved enough rocks to see light before Rapunzle's hair lost it's shine.

After scrambling in the darkness, the two fell into a stream. The current carried them to the shores. They both gasped for air against the grass.

"We're alive."

"HIS HAIR GLOWS!"

"We made it out alive!"

"WHY DOES YOUR HAIR GLOW?!"

Rapunzle chuckled as he climbed out of the water. He helped Fiona out of the water before starting to wring out his hair.

"It doesn't just...glow..."

* * *

Gothen gripped his dagger and waited as two large woman trudged down the path. They were cursing and grumbling as they wrung out their soaking wet orange hair. Gothen put his dagger away and jumped out from the bush. The sisters went for weapons they didn't have.

"Evening ladies...I'm looking for a boy with really long hair."

The women eyed him.

"Ryder's boy?"

"My boy actually. He's my son. Your...accomplice...just so happened to drag him along."

"We're not interested in the boy. We want Ryder's satchel."

"Now that satchel...it had...a _crown_ in it right?"

"How did you-"

The sisters froze as Gothen raised the shiny crown from his own bag.

"The little escapees forgot something...and I need one of them _back_. Will you help me?"

"What's in it for us? A crown is a crown."

Gothen gave a wicked grin.

"I have something _much_ more valuable than a crown."

* * *

"So you are being strangely ominous as you wrap your long golden hair around my injured hand."

Fiona watched as Rapunzle stared down at her wrapped hand, then looked up at her.

"J-just...don't...don't freak out...ok?"

Fiona raised an eyebrow as Rapunzle took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine  
_

Fiona held her breath as his hair began to glow and the light traveled around their campsite until it lit up over her wrapped hand.

_Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine_

Fiona felt the stinging pain in her hand melt away.

_What once was mine_

Fiona hastily removed the hair and held back a scream. Rapunzle fidgeted nervously. She caught her breath.

"Please don't freak out!"

Fiona stuttered. "I-I'm not freaking out I'm just curious about your hair and the magical qualities it possesses how long has it been doing that exactly."

"Um...forever...I guess...father said that when I was young someone tried to take it..." Rapunzle revealed a tiny lock of brown hair tucked behind his left ear. "...and...I needed to be protected..."

"So you're going back?"

"NO!...maybe...I don't know..."

Rapunzle crossed her arms and leaned against his knees. His green eyes glistened in the dim light. Fiona put her hand on his shoulder.

"I-I..." Fiona hesitated. _I__ don't think you should go back. _She wanted to say, but she felt like she couldn't. Rapunzle was staring at her with his eyes. _Those damn eyes..._ She felt herself leaning forward a bit. Rapunzle was doing the same thing. Fiona caught her breath and scrambled to her feet.

"I-I-I better go get some more firewood...be right back..."

Fiona found herself speed-walking into the forest. She didn't look back and see the figure looming over Rapunzle.

* * *

"WELLLL I thought she'd never leave."

Rapunzle jumped up and spun around. His father stood before him. There were wrinkles along his eyes and he seemed shorter.

"F-father?!"

"Yes it's me! The man who fed you and bathed you and raised you and _protected _you."

Rapunzle fiddled with the hair that was hanging over his shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry...father...I just-"

"You just what? Thought you could leave me while I was out and run off?! Think again dearie. We're going home."

"Father wait! I...I met someone..."

"Yes the wanted thief I'm so proud. Come on."

"B-but Father...I think...I think she likes me."

"Likes you? Please Rapunzle that's demented.

_This is why you never should have left_  
_ Dear, this whole romance that you've invented_  
_ Just proves you're too naive to be here_  
_ Why would she like you? Come on now - really!_  
_ Look at you - you think that she's impressed?_  
_ Don't be a dummy_  
_ Come with daddy_  
_ Father -_

"NO!" Rapunzle tore his arm from Gothen's grip and stepped away. Gothen narrowed his eyes at Rapunzle, who was awkwardly standing straight in an attempt to look strong.

"No?! Oh. I see how it is."

_Rapunzle knows best  
Rapunzle's so mature now  
Such a clever grown-up man  
Rapunzle knows best  
Fine, if you're so sure now  
Go ahead, then give her this_

Gothen pulled out the crown. Rapunzle gasped.

"Where did you?!"

_This is why she's here!_  
_ Don't let her deceive you!_  
_ Give it to her, watch, you'll see!_

_Trust me, my dear_  
_ That's how fast she'll leave you_  
_ I won't say I told you so - no_  
_ Rapunzle knows best!_  
_ So if she's such a dreamboat_  
_ Go and put her to the test_

Gothen stormed away.

"FATHER WAIT!"

He turned back.

_If she's lying_  
_ Don't come crying_  
_ Father knows best..._

Rapunzle hugged the crown to his chest as Gothen disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

**AN: V*this is happening during the scene above*V**

* * *

Fiona trudged through the darkness, gathering firewood. She had an internal sword fight with all the images of Rapunzle lingering in her brain. He was gorgeous and that inner teenage girl of hers was eating it up. Fiona grumbled and sat down on a rock. After the rather obscene images passed along, Fiona imaged all the bad things that could happen while she was sitting here in the dark. She felt the urge to jump up and run back to the campsite.

_Pull yourself together Ryder..._

But she wasn't Ryder anymore. Fiona had revealed her biggest secret to the one person who would probably say it out loud in a public place. Fiona chuckled at the image.

She gathered up the first sticks she could find and headed back to the camp. As the camp came into view, Fiona ducked behind a tree. A short man was grabbing at Rapunzle. He was shouting about Rapunzle leaving. Fiona inched closer to hear them better.

"Father wait! I...I met someone..."

"Yes the wanted thief I'm so proud. Come on."

"B-but Father...I think...I think she likes me."

"Likes you? Please Rapunzle that's demented."

Fiona shrugged. _Not really..._ She slapped herself. _Not the time!_

The man began to sing. Fiona rolled her eyes. _What is it with these two and singing?! I mean...all the time it's just sing sing sing sing si-_

"NO!"

This caught Fiona's attention. Rapunzle was fighting back. _He's...standing up...to his...FATHER! _Fiona examined the man closely. He was short with curly black hair and vaguely elegant red clothing. He had a stern expression, but was pretty handsome. _A little too handsome...at least to be a father... _

Fiona froze as the man pulled out the crown. She immediately grabbed at her satchel and realized there wasn't anything in there but some bundles. Bundles of cookies. _He gave me cookies..._ Fiona smirked at the bundles then remembered what was happening and looked up. The man was leaving and Rapunzle was holding the crown to his chest. He was staring down at the ground.

_I can't let him know I saw this..._

She creepped behind the trees and emerged casually.

"This was all I could find. Hey am I going to get any superhuman powers or anything from this healing power you got? Because _that_ would be stupendous...you alright?"

Rapunzle didn't turn around.

"Um...yeah...I'm alright..."

Fiona realized what he was waiting for.

"Well I'm gonna get me some shut eye. See ya in the morning Blondie."

She laid down on the grass and closed her eyes. After what felt like ages, she felt Rapunzle opening her satchel and putting something heavy inside. After knowing the crown was safe in her arms, Fiona drifted off to sleep.

Her dreams were filled with water, crowns, and a certain pair of green eyes.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. ****I usually get most of my inspiration at 11:30 at night.  
**

**Suggestions are open for any ideas on how to deal with Rapunzle's hair in the next scene. I'm really having a difficult time deciding how he manages his wavy locks in the Town Dance. **

**Give me you ideas and suggestions guys! I will give credit to the single person (or people if I decided to collaborate on two or more ideas)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another awesome concept image that this story is based off of.**

** (fuckyeahdisneyfanart).(tumblr).com(/post/15761281900)**

* * *

Fiona slowly opened her eyes. Something wet dripped onto her face. She looked up. A soaking wet, angry looking Maxin was glaring down at her. Fiona smirked.

"Well I hope your hear to apologize."

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAH"

Rapunzle sat up in shock. He turned and saw one of the angry ladies from the cliff pulling Fiona across the grass by her ankle.

"HEY!"

Rapunzle jumped up and bounded after them. He grabbed Fiona pulled her away from the lady. She stood in shock as Rapunzle fell backwards with Fiona in his arms. As they sat up he felt a blush creep over his cheeks. Fiona was grasping his shirt really tightly wasn't letting go.

"I'm arresting both of you by order of his royal majesty the king!"

"Oh can it Horsebrain. I don't have the crown."

"Excuse me?"

Rapunzle looked down at Fiona and tried to hide his surprise. Her satchel was facing. She tapped it with her finger. Rapunzle got the message and carefully reached into the satchel all pulled the crown out. He tucked it away as Fiona continued.

"The sisters nabbed it back at the cliffs. We haven't crossed their path...we're going to the kingdom."

"You? The kingdom?" Maxin laughed awkwardly. "Why would you go there?"

Rapunzle scrunched his nose.

"She's taking me to see the lanterns!"

Maxin eyed Rapunzle skeptically. She snorted.

"I'm surprised Ryder. I didn't think that was you type."

"What the hell are you implying?"

Rapunzle felt his cheeks getting warmer as Fiona gasped and crawled off of him. She cursed under her breath and stared down at the grass. Without thinking, Rapunzle reached over and pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She glanced at him in silence. Her own rosy cheeks got a bit rosier.

"Should I leave you two alone?"

Rapunzle shook his head quickly and crawled to his feet. Fiona raised her hand towards Maxin.

"My shoe?"

"You can have it in prison."

Fiona stood up.

"Give it here big-nose."

"You are talking to the _captain _of the royal guard Fiona Ryder."

"Oh cry me a river."

"You'll be floating in one by the time I get my hands on you you filthy little bi-"

"HEY!"

The women turned to Rapunzle. He crossed his arms.

"Can't you guys just hold this off until today is over? It's...my birthday..."

Maxin scoffed.

"Why should I listen to yo-"

"HEY!" Fiona pointed a finger in Maxin's face. "Shut up."

Maxin eyed the two and crossed her arms.

"Fine...you have until nightfall."

"Great."

They all started walking.

* * *

"And I'm following you until that point so you can't escape."

"Oh suck off horse brain."

"I'll have you know that I am the most respected officer in the-"

The two woman nearly crashed into a frozen Rapunzle, who was gawking at the scenery before them. Fiona rolled her eyes as he ran forward. She ran after him gathering up his hair as he went. She managed to nab another wanted poster with her bearded face on it.

After nearly getting run over by a market cart, Fiona grabbed Rapunzle by the collar and pulled him towards the fountain.

"We have to deal with you hair."

They wandered about the village until they came across a small, makeshift tent with a small sign in front that read

_Sunlit Savor Hair Styling_

Maxin raised an eyebrow.

"I have been surveying this kingdom for 18 years and I have _never _seen this place."

"That's because it's brand spanking new horse brain. Wait here."

* * *

Rapunzle held onto his hair as he was pulled inside. An elderly woman turned to them from a little table. It was covered in shiny pieces of metal.

"Welcome welcome children. How may I help you today?"

"I need you to style his hair."

The woman stared at Rapunzle with wide eyes. She cocked her head.

"Where are you from boy?"

"...far away...from here."

The woman's frown turned into a smile.

"Well never mind then! How do you want your hair to look today? I've been experimenting with a new method..."

She held up a strange looking metal contraption. Rapunzle wanted to be frightened, but was intrigued.

"How does it work?"

"Well...we start by braiding the hair."

Fiona scoffed.

"How long is that going to take?"

"Patience child...I have some extra hands."

The woman whistled lightly. Four little girls came running from the other side of the tent.

"Girls...we got ourselves a doosey."

The little girls gawked at Rapunzle. They lit up like stars.

* * *

Fiona rolled her shoulders as the time ticked by. She and Maxin were sitting against a wall in the shade waiting.

"Ryder..."

"What?"

"Why did you do it?"

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

Fiona stared the ground.

"I need to leave...leave this kingdom...and the sisters had a...boat. They told me...they'd take me with them if I helped them get the crown...so I did."

"Why _do _you want to leave so badly?"

"You know exactly why Geraldine."

Fiona glared at Maxin and got to her feet as Rapunzle walked out of the tent. Her jaw dropped.

His hair was braided up into a oddly shaped metal net. It sat on his head perfectly and defined his sharp cheekbones.

* * *

**you know you wanna know. (www.)(modthesims.)(info/download.)(php?t=189417) just delete the thingamabobs. It just had to be a Star Wars reference.  
**

* * *

Fiona stiffened as Rapunzle walked towards her.

"What do you think?"

"wdnsjkafhadsf...um y-you look good Blondie. Now come on we got stuff to d-do..."

Fiona turned around and headed towards the square.

* * *

Maxin shrugged her aching shoulders as she followed the odd couple all around the town. They stopped in libraries, trinket shops, furniture stores, and at least four bakeries. She couldn't help but feel happy as the thief's face softened each time the boy smiled at her.

Maxin watched as a usual dance began in the middle of the square. The boy had joined in and was dancing with a little girl. Fiona had positioned herself a distance from Maxin and the dancing. Maxin smirked as the dancing picked up. She scooted closer and closer to Fiona as casually as possible. Once she was close enough she shoved her into the square so she got pulled into the dance.

Fiona glared back at her as she had to start dancing with some man. Maxin watched as, somehow, Fiona made her way closer and closer to the boy just as the dance was finishing. As the band played the final notes, Fiona and the boy soun together into a graceful embrace.

* * *

Fiona sighed and tried to catch her breath. Her cheeks got warmer as she stared up at Rapunzle. _Why does he have to be so freaking tall?_ She felt the urge to stand on her toes.

"TO THE BOATS!"

The two immediately separated. Fiona nodded towards an alley.

"I have a shortcut to the ocean...c-come on."

They walked in silence all the way to the beach, where Maxin was leaning against a small rowboat.

"I will be standing _right here_ so you better do the same when this is over."

"Whaaaaat? You don't trust us?"

Fiona chuckled and stepped into the boat. As Rapunzle sat down she rowed the boat as far as they could go to have the best view. They stared up at the shadowy palace.

"I'm scared..."

Fiona glanced at Rapunzle in concern. "Why?"

"Well...I've been looking out a window for eighteen years..._dreaming_ about what it might feel like when those lanterns fly up into the sky. What if it's not everything I dreamed it would be?"

"It will be."

"And what if it is? What do I do then?"

"...That's the fun part...you get to find a new dream."

Fiona smiled down at the water. Her cheeks were flushed and she hoped he wasn't able to see it.

"Edna...thank you."

She turned instantly. Without even thinking she leaning forward to kiss him. A split second before their lips met, Fiona stopped. She glanced down at the water and smirked. Rapunzle was staring down at her in a daze. He was confused.

"What is it? Did I-"

"_Shhhh_" Fiona turned his head towards the castle. His arms dropped from her sides as he gawked at the single raising lantern. Slowly more and more began to rise. Fiona brushed her hand across his cheek and sat back. She wasn't going to let _anything_ ruin his moment...not even herself.

* * *

**fksdfjs;kdafjas On to the juicy stuff.**

**Thanks to everyone who even tried to give a suggestion. You're awesome folks!  
**

**I hope you're liking it so far. I'm jumping on the next chapter ASAP  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**As you know most of the next song is inner monologue signyness so just imagine it that way you know. **

**Also, in case it confuses you, when it's Rapunzle's POV he addresses Fiona as Edna BUT she addresses herself as Fiona because she hasn't accepted her real name yet. Get it?**

* * *

Rapunzle stared up into the sky. Little by little, more and more lanterns floated higher and higher. He sighed.

_All those days watching from the windows_  
_All those years outside looking in_  
_All that time never even knowing_  
_Just how blind I've been_  
_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_  
_Now I'm here, suddenly I see_  
_Standing here, it's all so clear_  
_I'm where I'm meant to be_

_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the fog has lifted_  
_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the sky is new_  
_And it's warm and real and bright_  
_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_  
_Now that I see you_

Rapunzle turned. Edna was holding two lanterns. He carefully grabbed one and looked at Edna. Her brown eyes really sparkled in the light. Holding on to the lantern, Rapunzle reached over and took her hand in his. They smiled and raised their lanterns into the sky.

* * *

Fiona smiled as Rapunzle continued to marvel at the lanterns. He never let go of her hand.

_All those days chasing down a daydream_  
_All those years living in a blur_  
_All that time never truly seeing_  
_Things, the way they were_  
_Now he's here shining in the starlight _  
_Now he's here, suddenly I know_

_If he's here it's crystal clear_  
_I'm where I'm meant to go_

Rapunzle turned to her.

"Edna..."

"Yes?"

"I...I have to tell you something..."

"Hm?"

"The crown...you didn't have it the whole time...it was-I mean..._I _hid it from you...because...because I thought it would ruin everything and I didn't really want you to leave because I really really like you and..."

Fiona squeezed his hand.

"It's alright...this was definitely...worth it. Every second...

_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the fog is lifted_  
_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the sky is new_  
_And it's warm and real and bright_  
_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once, everything is different_  
_Now that I see you,_

Fiona caught her breath as Rapunzle pulled her forward hastily. One arm laced around her back, the other went in her hair. It was sensual...a little too sensual..._wait a minute._ Fiona sighed as his grip tightened around her. He was hugging her..._tightly_. She pushed lightly so they were just inches apart.

_Now that I see you..._

They both leaned in for a kiss, but something caught Fiona's eye. Standing on the shore were the sisters, holding up a green lantern. Fiona glanced at Rapunzle. He was staring at her concerned.

"Did I do something wrong again?"

A thousand different things went through Fiona's head.

"I think...I think we need to get back to shore."

They sat in silence as Fiona furiously rowed them back to shore. Rapunzle sat in silence staring the bottom of the boat holding Pascal in his hands. Once they hit the sand, Fiona hopped out.

"Y-you...wait here..." Fiona walked a lead away from him past a large rock. Behind that rock was the sisters.

"Heeeeeeey ladies! Thought I lost you back there. So um...change of plans...I'm not going to deceive you and run off with your treasure...I'm going to give it back."

Fiona tossed the satchel to Stalone. She didn't budge and the bag fell to her feet. Stella flicked her knife against the rock a few times.

"We heard you found someone..."

"Excuse me?"

"We don't want the crown Ryder...we want _him_."

"What?"

Stallone hit her upside the head. She collapsed. Just before she blacked out, she heard a familiar voice.

"Alright...I'll deal with this one...you go deal with the boy."

* * *

Rapunzle stared into the darkness. He shuddered in the cold. _Where is she? _Suddenly, a femine figure emerged in the shadows.

"Omigosh..." Rapunzle sighed. "I was starting to think you took the crown and left me."

That one figure became two. The scary women from the canyon came into view. On of them had a rather large stick.

"She did..."

The talking one pointed out at the dark ocean. Rapunzle followed her gaze and saw the silhouette of a boat with a woman steering. The crown shining in the moonlight.

"Edna...?"

"Fair trade don't you think? A crown...for the boy..." Rapunzle stiffened as the woman pulled his metal hairpiece off. "...with the magic hair."

"No...NO!"

Rapunzle dodged their attacks and ran. He tripped as his hair got tangled in a fallen branch. Her heard the sound of yelling and two bodies collapsing in the sand. He peeked around the large rock to see his father standing above the women holding his own large stick.

"Father?"

"Oh Rapunzle!" Gothen embrace Rapunzle. "I was so worried about you...so I followed you. Oh darling I'm so sorry...let's go home."

Rapunzle broke from his father's embrace and stared out at the sea.

"You...do want to go home right?"

"Yes father..." Rapunzle's eyes filled with tears. "I do."

The two walked in silence back to their home. Rapunzle thought about Edna the entire time.

_But why? Why would she leave me like that?_

Pascal nuzzled his shoulder as tears dripped down his cheeks.

_I'm alone..._

* * *

Fiona gasped as she was jarred awake. She looked up into the eyes of a tired young soldier.

"IT'S RYDER!"

Fiona struggled in her bounds. She was tied tightly to the steering wheel of a small ship. The crown was tied into her hand.

"No...nonono...RAPUNZLE!"

She struggled harder. The young guard raised his sword at her hesitantly.

"Please...I have to save him...please please please...you have to help me."

More guards appeared on the ship and untied Fiona. Rather than letting her go, they guided her away from the boat. They snatched the crown from her hand and pushed her along. Within minutes, Fiona was locked in a dark cell. She was speechless.

_I'm too late...he won't be able_ to...he's

Fiona collapsed onto the withered mattress. She curled into a fetal position and began to cry.

There was nothing she could do.


	9. Chapter 9

Fiona woke up to the doors of her cell creaking open. She glanced up at Maxin.

"Ma-"

"Silence _prisoner_."

Four other guards came around the corner.

"Let's get this over with."

"What...?" Fiona glanced out the cell window. A guard was stringing a noose onto a large wooden arch. "Oh..."

* * *

Rapunzle sighed as his father loosened the last braid.

"There it never happened. Now, wash up for dinner. I'll make you favorite."

Rapunzle continued to stare down at his hands. Gothen sighed.

"I really did try Rapunzle. I tried to warn you about what was out there. The world is dark_, _selfish and cruel. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it."

Gothen closed the curtains and walked away. Rapunzle sighed and opened his hands. He opened up the crumpled purple handkerchief that Edna bought him at the market. It was a sun. The same sun that had been plastered all over the kingdom. The royal crest.

Rapunzle held back tears and laid down on his bed. He held the handkerchief to his heart and stared up at his paintings. Something was odd. He looked back at the sun and then back up at the paintings. He went back and forth until suddenly, the sun began to appear in his paintings. Within moments, his entire ceiling was covered in suns.

Rapunzle recalled a certain mural her say in the square. It was the king and queen holding their newborn son, who had long blonde hair. The woman and her daughter sitting at the mural told Rapunzle the story of the lost prince. And how a strange man entered the prince's chambers the night of his birthday and stole him. The king and queen only caught a glimpse of the figure. He was an old man.

Rapunzle held his forehead as another image became clear. The image that constantly appeared in Rapunzle's dreams. A floating model, above his crib as a baby, with the sun right in the middle. The faint figure of a couple, with dark brown hair and golden crowns. They were the king and queen.

_But why are the king and queen in my-_

Rapunzle gasped and crashed into his dresser. He stared right at the doorway.

* * *

Fiona accepted the handcuffs and followed the guards through the prison. She came across a small cell with the sisters in it. Fiona became overwhelmed with anger and knocked the guards holding her aside and lunged at the sisters.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM? TELL ME NOW!"

"I-it wasn't us! It was the old man!"

"Old man..."

Fiona was grabbed by the guards and pulled along.

"NO PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME HE'S IN TROUBLE!"

* * *

"Rapunzle?" Rapunzle stiffened. "Rapunzle what's going on up there?"

He caught his breath and straightened up. He crossed the room and pushed open the curtains.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm the lost prince..."

"Rapunzle you're mumbling...you know how I hate it when you-"

"I am the lost prince. Aren't I?"

Gothen's eyes widened.

"Did I mumble...father? Or should I even call you that?"

"Oh Rapunzle please..." His voice cracked. "You're being silly. Why would ask such a ridiculous question?"

"IT WAS YOU! It was all you!"

Gothen's eyes narrowed.

"Everything I did was to protect _you_."

Rapunzle scoffed and pushed past him.

"I've spent my _entire_ life hiding from people who would _use _me for my powers...when I should've been hiding from you."

"Where will you go? She won't be there for you."

"_What_ have you done to her?"

"That _criminal_ is to be hanged for her crimes."

Rapunzle froze. "No..."

"Now now it's alright." Gothen approached him. "All of this is as it should b-"

"NO!" Rapunzle grabbed Gothen's raised arm. "You were wrong about the world...and you were wrong about me."

Gothen tried to struggle.

"And I will NEVER let you use me for my powers...again."

Rapunzle released him and Gothen stumbled back. Rapunzle gathered as much hair as he could and walked away. He didn't hear Gothen mutter under his breath.

"You want me to be the bad guy? Fine...now I'm the bad guy."

* * *

Fiona struggled all along the passage. She bored her eyes into Maxin's stiff back. _Why is she betraying me like this? _Suddenly, Maxin stopped. The four guards among Fiona looked at each other in confusion. Fiona spotted a tiny unicorn sitting on the windowsill.

The door slammed at the end of the passage. The other guards tried to open it.

"CAPTAIN IT'S LOCKED!"

"I know..."

Maxin headbutted the guard closest to her. Two of the others were snatched up from something in the ceiling. The last guard holding Fiona looked around in dismay and let her go. She smirked and punched him in the nose.

"Let's get out of here."

Maxin and Fiona went running through the now open door. They kept running as more and more guards came after them. The ladies from the Ugly Duckling helped fend off the guards. They reached the square.

"What do we do know?"

"Now...you take Sniper."

"Excuse me?"

"The fastest horse in the royal guard...my horse."

Maxin whistled. An elegant black steed came trotting around the corner.

"T-thank you Maxin...I...no really thank you...I feel like all this time we just misunderstood each other and-"

"Shut up and get your boyfriend back."

"Oh right."

Fiona jumped on the horse.

"Just don't die Fitzherbet."

"See ya in a couple hours horsebrain. YA!"

Fiona rode through the square at lightning speed towards her target.

"Come on Sniper...let's see how fast you can run..."

They rode all the way to Rapunzle's tower. Fiona jumped off the horse and yelled up to the top.

"RAPUNZLE?! ...RAPUNZLE LET DOWN YOUR HAIR!"

Fiona began to climb the stones. She heard the doors creak opened. A wave familiar blonde hair came tumbling towards her. She climbed it as fast as she could.

"Rapunzle...oh Rapunzle I thought I'd never see you agai-"

Fiona gasped. Rapunzle was chained to the floor and gagged. His voice was muffled.

_Edmmma Fook OUUU! _(edna look out)

Fiona froze as Rapunzle's father drew a knife to her neck. She kept her eyes on Rapunzle.

"Tsk tsk tsk...I always thought you were better than this child. You were always such a clever little thing. Little _Edna Fitzherbert_ who always took care of the little ones. You and that..._Geraldine _girl...such a waste of beauty..."

Fiona kept her eyes locked with Rapunzle's.

"You're that old man...the old man you stole the paints...you nearly got Geraldine arrested! And you...you..."

"I started your little careen didn't I? Isn't that peculiar...the only thing standing between me and my son...is the easiest thing...to _KILL!"_

* * *

Rapunzle screamed as Gothen stabbed her in the side. He yanked out the knife and let her crumple to the floor. He dropped the knife at her side.

"Now look what you've done Rapunzle? ...Oh don't worry son...our secret will die with her..."

Gothen unlatched Rapunzle chains and pulled him towards the secret passage.

"As for us...we are going somewhere were no one will ever find you...again. STOP STRUGGLING!"

"NO!" Rapunzle's gag fell off. "I won't stop...for every minute for the rest of my life I will fight...I will never stop trying to get away from you...but...if you let me heal her...I will go."

"No..." Edna struggled towards him. "Don't you even dare..."

"I'll never run...I'll never try to escape...just...please...let me heal her...I promise..."

Gothen glared down at him. "Fine..."

He unhooked Rapunzle's chains and crossed the room to Edna. He chained her to the stair case.

"In case you get any ideas about following us..." He walked away.

Rapunzle ran to her immediately.

"Edna...oh Edna..." He carefully moved her hand from her wound. There was a lot of blood. "Oh...I'm so sorry Edna...I'm so sorry this is all my fault...everything is going to be ok though."

Edna rejected the hair he was starting to place on her wound.

"No Rapunzle...don't..."

"You have to trust me just..."

"I can't let you do this."

Rapunzle choked back tears. "And I can't let you die..."

"But if you do this he'll-"

"Shshshshshhhh...it's going to be alright..."

Rapunzle started to place more hair.

"Rapunzle...wait..." He turned to her. She cupped his cheek. "Can't I get a kiss first?"

Rapunzle cracked a small smile and leaned down. His eyes widened as Edna reached for the bloody knife and cut off his hair. Edna collapsed in his arms.

"Edna wha-"

Rapunzle turned to a horrified Gothen in shock.

"NO!"

Rapunzle watched as every inch of his hair turned dark brown. It snaked all around the room. Gothen desperately pulled at the last blonde pieces and choked as the last of it turned brown. His hand began to wither into dust.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Gothen stumbled backwards towards the door. Rapunzle flinched as the withering form stumbled out of the open window.

Rapunzle turned back to Edna and gasped.

"Nonononono Edna...stay with me Edna please..."

Edna coughed lightly.

"Look at me I'm right here look at me..."

He raised her hand to his brown head.

_flowergleamandglow letyoupwershiiine_

"Hey..."

_maketheclockreverse bringbackwhatoncewasmine_

"Rapunzle..."

He looked down at her.

"What?"

"You are my new dream...ok?"

Rapunzle squeezed her hand.

"And you...are mine..."

Edna cracked the smallest smile and shut her eyes. Rapunzle's breath caught as she went limp. His eyes filled with tears. He caressed her cheek.

_Heal...what has been hurt..._

_Change the fates' design...  
_

_Save what has been lost...  
_

_Bring back what once was mine...  
_

"...what once was mine."

Rapunzle put his head down and weeped.

A single tear dripped onto Edna's cheek. That single tear melted into Edna's cheek. Rapunzle glanced at her wound to see billows of light weaving around them and forming a shining golden flower.

He examined the wound and saw that blood was gone. He turned to her face and smiled. Edna gasped to life and opened her eyes.

"Rapunzle?"

"...Edna?"

She smirked at him.

"Did I ever tell you I had a thing for brunettes?"

Rapunzle laughed and pulled her into a tight hug. As they leaned back, Rapunzle chuckled and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Once they seperated, Rapunzle was practically on top of Edna on a pile of hair.

"As much as I want to tear you shirt of right now...we should get back to the kingdom..."

Rapunzle blushed and sat up.

"Yup you're right...we should um..."

They sat up and glanced around. Rapunzle scratched his head.

"Are you really sure because I have a really nice bed upstairs and-"

"Hey now! We have errands to run sweet cheeks. I gotta clear my name and we gotta get Maxin to find your real parents."

"I can help with _both_ of those things..."

They glanced around again.

"How to we get out of here?"

"...oh secret passage...over there...that one..."

"You never knew that existed?"

"Can we not...Edna...please?"

* * *

**ALRIIIIIIIIIGHT**  
**next chapter is the end  
**

**I'm combining the family reunion with the ending monologue.  
**

**So look forward to that :D  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you all had a nice christmas. Here's a little new years present.**

**Well...here goes nothing...**

* * *

Rapuzle stared out at the sea. Maxin was discussing the looming situation with a guard.

"You have to understand...all the evidence adds up..."

"It's not that I don't believe you Maxin...it's just...we've had frauds...and I don't know if a brown haired young man and the most wanted thief in the kingdom are good enough for direct audience with their majesties..."

"Young man..."

Everyone turned to an old woman. Raunzle and Edna's jaws dropped. It was the woman from the market, only she was dressed like a noble.

"Get their majesties...they deserve to see the boy after eighteen years..."

"But m'lady..."

The guard gave up and walked into the castle. Rapunzle stared at the old woman.

"What if they don't believe me...?"

"Trust me child...they will..."

* * *

The king and queen speed down the corridor. They had indeed seen many frauds...claiming to be their son, but never had the kings mother called for a meeting. They stopped in front of the doors and shared a glance. The king sighed and pushed open the doors.

Standing on the balcony was a tall, young man with chopped brown hair. It was obviously poorly cut and not planned. The king hesitated as the young woman beside the boy turned in their direction. It was the wanted their...who had stolen the crown.

The queen stepped forward, locking eyes with the boy. She sighed and looked at her husband with a smile.

"It's him...it has to be..."

The king cleared his throat. He began through the motions. _Where have you lived? Why is your hair not blonde? _

The boy's story was sounding more ridiculous by the second, but he took no notice to it. The queen held up her hand as the boy was mid-sentence about a dam breaking.

"Who has raised you all these years in this...tower?"

The boy's expression darkened. The thief raised a hand to her side.

"An man...was using my hair's..._abilities_...to stay young..."

"This man was old?"

"Originally..."

The king and queen turned to their mother (in-law). She nodded.

"I learned of an old man who had come to find the flower many years ago. His motivation for taking the child was the abilities of...the flower."

The king look at his wife in surprise. The rumors of their child's hair had been true. Everything was adding up. The queen began to tear up.

"What about the girl?"

The king was referring to Edna. She blushed and reached into her satchel. She pulled out the stolen crown and explained that it was the crown that brought her to the tower. She handed the crown to the king and shrugged.

"Sorry..."

The queen laughed and hugged the boy. The boy stared at the king blankly. He had his mother's eyes.

* * *

Fiona sighed as the royal family group hugged. She stepped back and glanced at the old woman, who was smirking at her. The old woman turned and walked away just as the family pulled apart.

"Young lady...why did you stay in the kingdom? You could've been rich beyond belief with this crown."

Fiona glanced at Rapunzle, who was beaming at her. He stepped out of his parent's embrace and took her hand.

"I...I got a little distracted."

Rapunzle laughed and scooped Fiona up into his arms.

"New mother and father? I'd like to marry this girl...as soon as possible!"

Fiona's jaw dropped and she slowly turned to the king and queen. The queen was beaming and the king looked conflicted.

"The wanted theif?"

"Mhmm!"

Fiona watched as Maxin began muttering something quietly to the king. She sighed and wiggled back to the ground. She blushed as Rapunzle wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. The queen approached her and hugged them both.

"I'm so happy for the both of you...what are your names? Silly question...asking my own son his name..."

"I'm Rapunzle mother...he leaned down and smiled at her. She held his cheek for a moment.

"And you dear?"

She hesitated. The name Fiona felt like venom on her tounge, it always did.

"Edna...my name is Edna..."

* * *

_Well you can guess what happened next._

_The kingdom rejoiced, for their lost prince had returned. The party lasted and entire week and honestly...I don't remember most of it._

_My pals from the Snuggly Duckling all got their own dreams. Old hook hand went on to become the most famous concert pianist in the WORLD if you can believe it. And the nose eventually found true love._

_Rapunzle finally had a new family, the kind he deserved. He was quickly learning the customs and cultures of everyday life and becoming more and more like the prince he was meant to be._

_As for me, I started going by Edna again, stopped thieving, and really turned it all around. _

_And on the last day of the celebrations, I found myself standing on the highest balcony in the highest tower of the castle. Kneeling before me was my handsome as ever royal boyfriend, with a new haircut, and a shiny golden ring. _

Fiona watched as the shining diamond was slipped onto her finger. He stood up.

"It's...it's beautiful Rapunzle."

"As beautiful as a crown?"

Fiona chuckled as leaned in to kiss him. She stopped as she noticed a small chunk of diamond missing from a piece of Rapunzle's crown.

"You didn't...did you?"

"It was my mother's idea."

"Smart mom..."

They shared a passionate kiss as fireworks rocketed into the sky.

* * *

**i just felt like adding fireworks...even if it may defy historical accuracy.**

**WELP hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you want it and maybe JUST maybe I'll write a bonus chapter. And no it wont be Tangled Ever After where you read about Maxin running around hysterically.**


	11. Chapter 11: Final

**That moment has come! Enjoy the short and final chapter of Tangled Up in You.**

* * *

Edna stared at herself in the mirror. She never though she would see this day.

_me...Edna Fitzherbert...the most wanted criminal in the kingdom...getting married...to a prince_

Edna sighed as the lady maids plucked at the hem and adjusted her tiara. She was getting married today, to Prince Rapunzle. The boy she found locked in a tower with about 70 feet of golden blonde hair that had magical powers. And now he was home, in his rightful place, with his real mother and father.

"Lady Edna...everything is ready..."

Edna looked at herself one last time and nodded. _Well...her goes nothing..._

* * *

Maxin grumbled and fumbled with the neck of her dress. She was forced to wear a skirt and heels for this wedding._ Damn Edna..._

She glanced down at the small pillow in her hands. Rapunzle and Edna's wedding rings shined up at her. She watched as Rapunzle checked himself in the mirror for the 40th time.

"You look fine your highness..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...I'm positive...just relax it's going to be fine..."

Maxin sighed as the minutes ticked by. The large hall was nearly full. The ceremony would start any moment.

Maxin glanced back down at the rings. Her heart skipped a beat as the pieces of gold bounced away.

"nononononononononononononono ..."

Maxin ran after them as subtly as possibly. They bounced down the palace steps. Maxin cursed as she chased the bouncing rings across the courtyard and into the garden. The gardeners were patching up a section of the garden with tar and mud. Just as Maxin snatched the rings, she tripped over her heels and fell face first into the dirt.

* * *

Edna smiled up at Rapunzle the entire time, her eyes never leaving his. After saying simple vows and I dos, the pastor asked for the rings.

Gasps rung out over the crowd. Edna turned and snorted at a disheveled Maxin. She was covered in dirt and mud. She opened a small piece of torn cloth, that was from the bottom of her dress, and revealed the rings. Edna stifled her laughter and took the rings.

* * *

Edna and Rapunzle slumped on the bed in exhaustion. They'd been dancing and socializing for hours, never having even a second alone. Hundreds of people they'd never met congratulated them.

Edna kicked off her shoes and sighed. She was not comfortable sitting in the corset was wearing. She faced Rapunzle who was staring at her. He pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Edna tried to smile but frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"It's this stupid corset...can't get it untied."

"Can I try?"

"Psssh I'd like to see that. Not even you could get this stupid thi-"

Edna was interrupted by Rapunzle pulling her closer.

"Wanna bet...Princess?"

Edna let the reality of this moment sink in. She just married a prince, the prince of the kingdom. And he was all hers.

She desperately pulled him into a kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair and began pulling at his jacket. A wave if relief hit her as he nimbly untied her corset.

"How did you even do that?"

"I've been able to sew for 13 years remember?"

"Oh yes that's extremely attractive I'm so impressed."

"Oh shut up..."

Edna laughed as he drew her close and began kissing her. Her giggles were silenced as the dress came off and the sheets got crinkled.

* * *

**About three or four years later...**

* * *

The princess stared down into the little crib. A little sleeping boy with wavy blonde hair lay in his ornate crib.

Across the room, a little girl with brown hair teetered into her father's arms.

"We still need to pick a name for him..."

The crown prince turned to the crib and shrugged. He turned back to the little girl and tickled her.

"What should we call your baby brother Hana?"

The little girl beamed.

"Flynnigan!"

"Oh you mean like your favorite story? The tales of Flynnigan Ryder? You're so silly Hana..."

"No...I like it..."

The prince got to his feet and walked to the princess.

"Flynnigan?"

"No...just Flynn...I like it."

"Then it's decided! Clarissa" The prince addressed the baby maid. "...take Hana and go tell the king and queen that the new baby is named Flynn. Can you do that for me Hana?"

"Yes your highness."

The maid took the child and left the room.

The princess smiled down at little Flynn. Her prince wrapped his arms around her waist as kissed her head.

"I love you my darling..."

He began kissing her neck. She immediately turned and stopped him.

"Not so fast mister. I just went through ten months of carrying a _second _child and almost an entire day of agonizing childbirth. You aren't touching me again."

The prince chuckled and pulled her forward.

"Never ever?"

The princess smirked as he caressed her cheek.

"Hmmmm maybe later..."

The prince kissed her sweetly and held her close. They looked down at their little boy.

_And for that moment...everything was perfect._

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**In case you care Hana is the Japanese word for flower...like you know...Flower was Rapunzel female's little nickname when gothel had her.**


	12. MESSAGE to readers

Plans to continue:

I've had an idea for a continuation of Tangled Up in You involving the kids

I made this so anyone who follows the story and not me could know.

Love all of ya!

Stay tuned.


	13. Continuation has been posted

The first chapter of _Unwinding the Tale_, a continuation of this story has been posted.

CHeck out my page to see it


End file.
